Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Patent No. 409555 discloses a conventional object holder assembly 1. The conventional object holder assembly 1 includes two base seats 11 and an object holder 12. Each of the base seats 11 includes a plate portion 111 adapted to be mounted on a wall (not shown), and a connecting portion 112 connected to the plate portion 111. The connecting portion 112 of each of the base seats 11 is substantially L-shaped and has a linking block 113. The object holder 12 is a metallic tube and has opposite end portions. The linking block 113 of each of the base seats 11 engages a respective one of the end portions of the object holder 12. However, the base seats 11 are generally formed via a casting process, thereby causing the conventional object holder to be relatively heavy.